User talk:A-06/2019
Transparent backgrounds Hello A-06, i am planning (and do now) to make those images with white backgrounds transperent (by turning them into .pngs, of course). So would you remove each image when i make a transparent version of it? huh why you reverted my edits though. and also what is that alpha channel thing A wild stub article has appeared Actually, a bunch of them have appeared, and they're in a category. They all have 3-7 lines per article and they are overall useless, therefore I request deletion. Here is a link: https://half-life.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Years --Galactipod (talk) 00:21, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello A-06. I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Half-Life Wiki. I introduced myself in the forum, but wanted to drop you a personal message since you're one of the active admins. I'm here to help your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my message wall / talk page. Flanqer (talk) 21:15, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Could you help with my new Article Van and Half-Life Grunt Hello A-06 I'm EveryCafe44 I was wondering if you could help out with Van. I just added it. Its a Half-Life 2 Beta Vehicle. I added it because I thought it belongs here on the wiki so I was wondering if you could take some more screenshots of the van (Since my PC is broken). Also Half-Life Grunt could you fix that too? Fair use Images Hello Kevin, I would like to know whether I am allowed to use images from this wiki to show the inspirations for my CS:GO Skin (not published yet). I have seen the info regarding fair use, but I am not a lawyer so I would like to make sure I do nothing illegal. I would also provide a link to each image. Thank you in advance! --K764 (talk) 09:56, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hey there, good to see that an admin is back. Just wanted to let you know that this user has been recently creating articles for things that are from mods, and that as such shouldn't have their own pages on this wiki. I told him about this in that thread, and I think that he stopped, but anyway could you take a look at his contributions and delete the mod-exclusive stuff that he previously created? That would be appreciated. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:06, August 8, 2019 (UTC) About the Vortigaunt A-06, should i create a seperate page about the Vortigaunt's enemy version from HL1, or just add startegies for it in the normal page? Also what unsigned comment means? also, about my new Shock Trooper image, i mistakenly uploaded a version with the same image titled 'adsız-removebg', can you delete it? Synths are cyborg or robot In many cases when a synth injure or dies a fluid come out from their body. This could be theorized that synths are cyborg. Help Hello I was wondering if you could help with some articles. 1. Combine Mechcrab 2. Lambda Chopper 3. Combine Synth Dropship 4. Juggernaut Synth 5. Paranoia I'm just asking for help thats all! Your a horrible person. Deleted all of my articles for what? Honestly instead of FUCKING HELPING ME LIKE I TOLD YOU TO DO YOU DELETE THEM?! I have to re-add them again! Fan made content is allowed on the wiki! There are NO rules about fan made content. Your a jerk Hi I understand but Paranoia and Half-Life Grunt belongs here. They along side UssR Darkstar were all ported to the Sega Dreamcast. They were the first things I ever added to this wiki. I mean if its the first time you've heard of Paranoia why don't you play the Mod? Or buy a Sega Dreamcast and get the game Half-Life Paranoia on Etsy. Also you spelled Which wrong when you messaged me. Fun Fact Im gonna add the Strider Warp Cannon to the Wiki because it originally was mean't to be used by the player (Not mentioned in the strider area) Also please add the Fan Content label to Crack Life and Entropy Zero. Thanks and ba-bye I want to add a few things but I may need your help editing them. I want to add things from these things I have listed. 1. Secret Weapons (:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iimwNIoGnE). Based on the video I wanted to add these secret weapons but was afraid they'd get taken down. I just need your opinion if I can add it. 2. Zombie Alien Assassin. I've seen the Alien assassin on the wiki but its never had its own Article and I thought maybe I could add it. 3. Weaponed Combot. I could just add this on the Combot Section but should I either add it in the Combot Section or make it its own article. 4. Child Workers. From the HL2 Beta I thought maybe I could add these to the wiki. Special Mentions 5. Slasher Synth: https://halflife-2-cut-npcs.fandom.com/wiki/Slasher_Synth 6: Fan Made Weapons And NPC's 2 questions 1. How many enemies HL1 and its expansions has in total? (Not counting brush ones and ‘enemies’ that will only attack you when you fire at them like the friendly hecu units and security guards) 2.Does the Pit Worm is scripted to die like the Tentacle? Serafettin3 (talk) 18:13, August 31, 2019 (UTC) The Suitcase So the suitcase is not a weapon but its a secret weapon. If you go in the commands and type give_weapon_suitcase or give_weaponsuitcase it gives you a world modeled suitcase. I want to add this to the wiki so bad! If thats okay with you. Hello A-06 I have created my suitcase on my page! I'm now just waiting for you to confirm it. - Everycafe44 Jaytest Hello I was wondering if you could help edit Jaytest. I found this cut weapon over here: https://valve-cut-content.fandom.com/wiki/Jaytest. I was wondering if you could help editing the images and links (for the infobox) Also! I finish the Suitcase too I was wondering if you could make that a page as well. - EveryCafe44 Jaytest in Weapons Cut from Half-Life 2 Please. Thanks 15:22, October 11, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44 (talk) 15:22, October 11, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44 Central Intelligence Agency How and who's gonna add them to the wiki? 16:52, October 12, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44 (talk)Everycafe44 "You Crossed a BIG LINE" Ahem dude I never knew you don't need to get so angry god you remind me of GrumpClump. Again Add Jaytest to Cut Weapons, Can I add Strider Cannon because its a cut weapon, Also my category's at the bottom page are missing. Weaponed Combot Look Mr. AO6. I don't have access to a online RTB so if you could link a RTB Online book containing all the pages then i'll find a image for the weaponed combot. Also I got the Weaponed Combot from the Cut Half-Life Wiki. Also i'm thinking about adding popular official fan made NPCs/Weapons (only a couple) like the Hunt Down the Freeman Synth,The Cremators gun in Dark Interval and etc. 01:20, October 21, 2019 (UTC)01:20, October 21, 2019 (UTC)01:20, October 21, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44 Okay. When I mean stuff about mods I mean things that are official that are on steam and such like Hunt Down The Freeman, Opposing Force 2 and etc. I'm trying to do things that are related to half-life. Also one last question. I know its a no but what about Trouble in Terrorist town? Its related to Garry's Mod so can I add the weapons here too. EveryCafe out 14:10, October 21, 2019 (UTC)14:10, October 21, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44 Attack and tank Synth Hello A-06 long time not really so see! So I was wondering if you could edit the Attack and Tank synth for us! (By adding the orange and black cremator head at the top! I was also wondering if I could do the Combine Synth Elites Spear too. (EveryCafe44 (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2019 (UTC) EveryCafe44) I was wondering if I could add some things So A-06 (also known as the last Moderator active on this wiki similar to the Xbox Wiki). I was wondering if I could add some things that I want your approval. For example things like The MMod, Airwatch, Groundwatch, Opposing Force 2 weapons as their own pages and more. Now I know your gonna say no to alot of these but hear me out okay? (God this is like Shark Tank). So first I was wondering if you could edit Entropy Zero and Half-Life Black Ops as well as Paranoia too! Since I don't know how the image system works here. 2nd. Fan Made things. So these things relate to things like mods and games. I know those are allowed but what about the weapons to the games (not mods) The games that are released on steam or on another website like Opposing Force 2. I was thinking I could add the Opposing Force 2's Synth Assault rifle onto the wiki mainly because of its Originality and how unique it is. I know already its a no but I mean its so original for what it is I thought when I add these half-life related fan made things you add the orange heading Non Cannon text over it when I am done editing it. I would also like to add things like Half-Life related fan made things not like those crappy Half-Life addons/games that don't relate anything to Half-Life! Things like the MMod, Vortigaunt Synth, and more! I will also add the Garry's Mod TTT weapons like Molotov Cocktail, S.L.A.M, Gravity Gun and Physgun for their original pages (mentioning them in appearances and triva or by making a heading 2/3. Also I was thinking about adding other things too like Half-Life magazines as well as merchandise too. I also wanted to add the TFC Minigun too since its a actual finished version of the Human Sergeants minigun (at least thats from what I heard). I was also gonna add some other game things too like Dark Intervals version of the immolator to the Immolator's page :D. Thats all I have for now thanks and have a great day :D (EveryCafe44 (talk) 23:39, November 22, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44) Could you please help edit Entropy Zero, OXM Half-Life 2 Magazine and Half-Life Black Ops? Thanks again (EveryCafe44 (talk) 15:21, November 23, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44) So uhh about ravenholm Beta Could i add some concept which is wasn't added in the page of ravenholm,if is okay A-06? message me in talkpage tbh Help with images Thanks for the information but I mainly need help with the galleries and thats it. Everything else I can do by myself. (Also the FiGPiN was officially licensed too so there was absolutely no reason in deleting it OFC)! Also Whenever I added that image thing in Paranoia it never show's the image and when I go to add that image it still doesn't show up for no reason. That I need help with. Tutorial? I'm having trouble with ONLY they Template Gallery. I'm looking at the rules with File: one and the EveryCafe44 (talk) 16:41, December 5, 2019 (UTC)EveryCafe44) New to the wiki Hello there, I'm kind of new to the wiki. Can we be friends? Re: Codes In response to the "Codes" section of the Civil Protection wiki, I used GCFScape to comb through the game files and picked out the codes that intelligibly meant something. Harrison Simpson (talk) 21:18, December 9, 2019 (UTC)Harrison Simpson Profile edit I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. Hello sir. I have some things I'd like to say. 1. I'm sorry for adding Black Mesa images to the articles, I didn't know it mattered. 2. I take Black Mesa canon, because it literally says on this wiki that the Half-Life series canon has not been officially defined. I just thought I'd get that off my chest. You know, for someone who claims to not speak english very well, you're a hell of a good editor. You're welcome for the edit. Template Characters images I would like to replace some images of characters in templates with a standard view like on documents Jan382 (talk) 10:32, December 21, 2019 (UTC)